1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer set and a battery unit, more particularly to a computer set, which is optionally and electrically coupled to an optical disk drive and a battery unit in the form of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A PC (computer set) plays an important role and becomes indispensable to our daily life. As for a notebook computer, it becomes the most desired tool for a businessman. However, when the notebook computer is used outdoor, where power source is not always available, the user would worry about the power source for operation of the notebook computer.
Generally, there are two ways of power supply to a conventional notebook computer; (i) it is connected to an external power source via a connection cable; (ii) it is provided with a carried-along battery unit. The external power source is not always available anywhere and since the attached battery unit can supply electrical power only for a few hours; the user is often left in a state, where he cannot use the computer when the battery unit runs out of power. How to increase the power of the battery unit is an urgent problem we are facing at this moment.
A conventional way to improve the power of the battery unit is to reduce the occupying space of the hard disk, such as a disk drive, and using the acquired space for accommodating the battery unit. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram representing a prior art computer set provided with a disk drive. As shown, the computer set 100 includes a processor unit 11, a disk-drive connecting port 12, first power source 13 and a power supply track 14.
The disk-drive connecting port 12 is installed within the holding seat H1, is coupled electrically with the processor unit 11 and includes a set of first data terminals 121 and a set of power transmission terminals 122. The processor unit 11 is coupled electrically to the first power source 13 via the power supply track 14.
When the disk drive 200 provided with a reading module 21 and a second disk-drive connecting port 22 is inserted into the holding seat H1 so as to be coupled electrically with the disk-drive connecting port 12, the set of second data terminals 221 in the second disk-drive connecting port 22 is electrically coupled with the set of first data terminals 121 to transmit the disk data to the processor unit. Under this condition, the set of power reception terminals 222 is coupled electrically with the set of power transmission terminals 122, thereby allowing the first power source 13 to supply electrical power for operation of the disk drive 200.
FIG. 2 illustrates a diagram representing another prior art computer set 300 provided a second battery connecting port 33 and into which a disk drive is inserted. Unlike to the previous computer set 100, the computer set 300 has a second battery connecting port 33 installed with the holding seat H2 in addition to the processor unit 31, the disk-drive connecting port 32, the first power source 34 and the power supply track 35. The second battery connecting port 33 is electrically coupled with the processor unit 31 and the power supply track 35, and includes a set of second battery terminals 331 and a set of second power reception terminals 332.
When the disk drive 200 is inserted into the computer set 300, the first power source 34 supplies a first electrical power P1 to the disk drive 200 via the power transmission terminals 322, a second electrical power P2 to the processor unit 31 and other components (not shown) via the power supply track 35 such that the disk drive 200 transmits a disk data S1 to the processor unit 31 via the set of first data terminals 321.
FIG. 3 illustrates a diagram representing another prior art computer set 300 provided a second battery connecting port 33 and into which a battery unit 400 in the shape of a disk drive is inserted. When the battery unit 400 provided with a first battery connecting port 41 is inserted into the holding seat H2 of the computer set 300 to connect the first and second battery connecting ports 41, 33 together, the set of first power transmission terminals 411 in the first battery connecting port 41 is coupled electrically with the second power transmission terminals 322, thereby supplying a third electrical power P3 to the power supply track 35 for operation of the computer set 300. At this time, the set of first battery terminals 412 is coupled electrically with the set of second battery terminals 331 for transmission of battery data S2 to the computer set 300.
Although the prior art computer set 300 has an improved power capacity due to presence of the battery unit 400 in the holding seat H2, the computer set 300 must have the second battery connecting port 33 for coupling electrically to the battery unit 400. As a result, the second battery connecting port 33 occupying a portion of the interior space for layout of circuit paths and simultaneously increasing the manufacturing expense.
Summarizing the above mentioned facts, the first prior art computer set 100 has a limited power supply, the use must always consider the available amount of the battery power, thereby causing inconvenience. The second prior art computer set 300 provided with the second battery connecting port 33 has increased battery power due to installation of the battery unit 400, a relative interior space is occupied by the battery unit 400, which, in turn, hinders smooth layout of the printed circuits and causes extra manufacturing expense for the manufacturers.